


R18【桐优】 嫉妒

by XiaoShiDeNian



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 桐优 - Fandom
Genre: Kirigaya Kazuto/Eugeo - Freeform, Kirito/Eugeo - Freeform, M/M, 桐优 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoShiDeNian/pseuds/XiaoShiDeNian
Summary: 温情的车
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto/Eugeo, Kirigaya Kazuto/Eugeo | Kirito/Eugeo, Kirito/Eugeo, 桐优
Kudos: 25





	R18【桐优】 嫉妒

*(自己又看了一遍，把觉得不顺眼的地方改了改 )

“哈......哈......嗯......桐人......”  
优吉欧头发没被汗水濡湿的部分随着身体摇来晃去，眼睛因为突然的快感伴随着抑制不住的呻吟眯了起来。

“呜呜嗯。”大腿被高高抬起，下身完全地暴露在对方的视线里。

就这样，和自己的挚友，做了。

透过窗帘的光照在他泛起粉红的奶白肌肤上，汗水在那被窗帘布过滤了一层的浅黄色阳光里，在身体的晃动中从幼滑的皮肤上滑落。  
“啊啊啊啊，啊啊。”  
桐人突然将躺在床上的他抱起来，又一个顶弄让他惊的叫出声，啪啪啪的声音更加清脆响亮地回荡在午后的房间里。  
这究竟是怎么开始的呢？

桐人看着优吉欧呻吟中暴露出来的粉色小舌，又凑过去吻他。  
这都要怪优吉欧太过可爱。明明是个男人，又或者正是因为这一点，他在自己眼里更加可爱了吗？  
原本不想这样的。桐人看向床边脑中上的日期，这天是优吉欧的生日。他亲眼看到有个女孩主动亲了优吉欧。不知为何他没有控制住自己的眼神，盯得优吉欧也瞪大了眼睛，迷惑地静静地等自己说话。  
桐人分明感受到了自己对那个女孩的敌意，强烈的，带着危机感的，嫉妒的，焦虑不安的情绪促使他在进了房间关上门后，立即把优吉欧逼到墙角。  
“桐人？”

“她干嘛亲你啊。” 头脑中的理智已经离家出走。  
原先想做又总是没敢做的事情，借着这股劲头，毫不犹豫地.....  
桐人的手指摩挲着优吉欧的脸，尤其是侧脸上被那个女孩亲吻过的地方，他确信就是这个位置。接着，又把眼神放到优吉欧那微红的薄薄的，粉嫩的耳朵尖，还有耳后那一片柔嫩的“圣地”那里，近距离地贪婪地注视着。啊，真的，真的，好想让优吉欧他哭叫着仰着头把连着耳后薄嫩肌肤的纤长脖子完全暴露给自己。  
桐人回过神来才发现，自己正一手搂着优吉欧的腰将他牢牢禁锢在墙角。优吉欧的两手推按在自己胸前，低垂着眼帘，纤长的睫毛微微颤动，脸颊已经红透。看样子，自己的想法已经完全被优吉欧察觉了。

“桐人......” 他的声音微微颤抖着，手指微微收起把我胸前的布料抓出一点皱纹，“我知道了， 桐人，你是想，想和我做那种事对不对。”  
优吉欧他看起来似乎并不抗拒，对可能发生的事情似乎还有一些犹犹豫豫的期待的模样，就是这副样子，就是这副样子，让我别无他选。  
“是你在诱惑我哦，优吉欧。”  
这么说着，收紧搂住优吉欧的腰的双臂，同时嘴唇完全契合地吻住对方。  
“唔唔。”他的喉咙里发出可爱的声音，甜甜的涎水从口腔中溢出。贪婪地吸吮，用舌头扫荡他口里的每一个角落，实在太甜蜜了，心跳如鼓。优吉欧的呼吸急促，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，躯体柔软地靠到我身上。  
这一副单薄的身躯......如此地，想要将他揉进自己的身体。  
于是，不知道为何如此轻松，一把将可爱的少年抱到了床上。  
“啊！”  
才握住他的下身，他就睁大了那双眼角带着泪的碧绿眼睛。又闭上了眼睛乖乖让我的手继续动作。  
只是简单的套弄，他就攥紧我胸前的布料，靠在怀里在剧烈的喘息中射了。  
闻了闻自己的手，味道很浓，优吉欧他大概从来不会自己弄吧。  
把优吉欧放平，观察着那个地方，小小的，暂时只能放进一根手指轻轻按压，优吉欧闭着眼睛，嘴里发着可爱的唔唔声，按到某个地方的时候，表情变得隐忍起来，被吻得泛着水光的唇瓣间泄出声音，优吉欧立刻用手捂住自己的嘴，想要躲起来一般，努力把头埋进被子。  
“优吉欧，痛的话告诉我，我会轻一点的。”  
俯下身贴着他的耳朵，另一只手揉着他柔软的一头亚麻色头发。这蒸发着汗水的体温也把优吉欧身上那股好闻的味道发散开来，这味道太令人着迷。  
“嗯，桐人，没，没关系。” 他稍微把双腿打开了一点，羞怯地眨着眼睛，弥漫着情欲的温柔眼神，足以让人溺毙其中。  
“这可是你说的，优吉欧。”  
话虽如此，但身下的动作小心得不能再小心。果然还是舍不得。  
“啊啊，唔。” 随着时不时的暂停后的继续伸进，优吉欧的喉咙及时地小声做出反应。他好像真的很想把自己的脸用被子完全盖住。  
可惜这个时候，平时欺负他的罪恶感完全消散了不说，想要欺负优吉欧的心情反而变本加厉了，因此被子和枕头都被我扔到优吉欧够不到的地方去。  
“优吉欧。”舔吻着他的耳根，满意地感受到他身上的颤抖，他的内里随即紧紧收缩起来。里面如此的温热柔软，被优吉欧的内里这样紧致地包裹吸缠，像被按摩一样，自己也忍不住发出一声舒服的短叹。  
小幅度的慢慢的抽送，这样大概会好受一些吧。果然，身下的优吉欧随着自己的动作发出了嗯嗯哼哼的鼻音。  
这个时候的优吉欧，半睁着眼睛，眼神是如此的妩媚。  
于是加快了动作。  
“啊啊啊啊，啊啊桐人啊。”  
优吉欧抱着桐人肩背的手无力地抓挠了几下。两腿在空中张开又收紧。  
“啊啊，啊啊。”

不仅如此，桐人干脆将他一把抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上。抱着优吉欧的腰和臀上下摇动。  
“呜呜，桐人，唔，啊啊，太深了啊。”  
优吉欧断断续续地，趴在桐人肩上，咬了一口桐人肩上的肉。  
但是，桐人用更加快的速度回报了他。  
“太过分，啊！啊，不要，不，桐人。”  
“什么嘛，真的不要吗？”  
桐人停了下来，那紧致的温热的内里已经分泌了足够多的肠液，在他停下来的时间里，仍然在分泌出更多，似乎在邀请他继续一般，还不安分地收缩了几下。  
“唔......” 优吉欧发出小声的声音，沉默了一阵，抬了一下自己的腰，又在意识到这一点后立刻坐回原位。但这小小的动作带来的舒适感，以及强烈的被桐人继续深入抽插的愿望，让他贴上去主动吻上桐人的唇。  
新一波的顶弄打断了这个缠绵的吻，断开的银丝顺着嘴角混合着呻吟流下。  
“嗯,嗯，桐人，桐人......嗯......”

对方是桐人啊，优吉欧在被快感冲击得意识混乱的脑中迷迷糊糊地想，是自己在诱惑桐人对自己做这种事吗?他以后会觉得讨厌吗？  
“在想什么呢优吉欧？”  
桐人注视着优吉欧的眼睛，又把那在顶弄中晃动的粉色的一点含住。  
“啊啊唔...” 优吉欧被这快感刺激得停止了思考，双臂紧紧抱住桐人的头。  
桐人从坐着的状态，突然抱着优吉欧重新把他压到身下，又翻了个身让优吉欧趴在自己身上。这两个猝不及防的动作逼迫着优吉欧发出了“呜哇啊啊啊，呀”的声音。  
“舒服吗优吉欧？”桐人一边抓着优吉欧的臀部继续身下的动作一边喘着气问, 鼻尖抵在优吉欧的颈间，迷恋地在热息喷吐间嗅他身上混杂着汗味的体香。  
优吉欧从鼻腔里发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音，抿了抿嘴没说话。  
“问这种事让你感到害羞了吗优吉欧？明明都和我做了这种事了。”  
射了两次，前后湿湿黏黏的液体弄湿了床单，优吉欧感觉的到自己的脑子已经混沌得像飘在海中，轻飘飘地。  
猛烈地一波一波传递到手指尖和脚尖的快感，让他几乎失去意识。

“桐人......桐人......”他轻轻地从唇间念出将他身心全部占据的桐人的名字，十指相握间，又是一个绵长的吻。

这样下去真的可以吗？  
坐在浴缸里，桐人正在帮他清理下身，仍然有些敏感的身体让他随着桐人手指的动作而压抑着羞耻的声音。  
桐人似乎已经平静了不少。  
“优吉欧。”清理基本结束，桐人坐在浴缸里，把优吉欧背对着自己抱在怀中，让他的后脑勺靠着自己的胸。欣赏那些自己留下的，白皙身体上的粉红色印子。  
“要在浴缸里来一发吗？”  
“不，不行桐人！”  
“我开玩笑的。”桐人亲了一下优吉欧的头发旋，闭上眼睛，享受着两个人安宁的时光。仿佛两个人已经在一起很久了一般。  
“是我的。” 桐人突然开口说，热水中抱着优吉欧的手臂收紧了一点。

这样吗？做了这样的事，属于对方这种事......  
优吉欧终于清晰地明白了自己内心一直以来的期望。桐人原来和自己一样吗，希望对方能属于自己。

“嗯，桐人。”  
他微笑着回应道。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
